


Running Blind into the Sun

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Darkfic, Familial Abuse, M/M, Molestation, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Abuse, broken character, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firelord Ozai breaks his son and uses him. A PWP darkfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Blind into the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> So, I stumbled onto a Ozai/Zuko fic recently and it was...omg. It made these two into a hot pairing for me! So yeah, here's my weird, demented interpretation I felt I had to write.

He comes to him in the middle of the night, hands hot and hard on him, unyielding, turning him over onto his stomach.

He tears Zuko's sleeping robes off him, skims the bare flesh with his fingertips like a greedy merchant stroking their gold bars, making Zuko's groin hot with anticipation. He rubs Zuko's ass, Zuko can almost call it tenderly but that's not what this is about. It's always about his father claiming him, making him the obedient son, if only in bed; there's never any tenderness, no kisses between them, thankfully. Kisses would break him more than the carnal pleasures his father seeks of him.

Ozai pushes his robe pants down halfway. He parts Zuko's ass cheeks and teases the crack with fluttering touches of his penis hovering inches above.

The room is silent, the whole palace asleep except for Zuko and his father.

Zuko bites his lip, waiting for his father's long, pulsating cock to enter him. He can picture it clearly in his mind, the shape of it, nestled in soft, black hair, how it feels in his hands, mouth, ass, imagines it pounding into him, his father riding him bareback; most nights, there's lube and fingers stretching him. Other nights, nights when his father's displeased with him for some reason, there's no lube or fingers. Zuko loves those nights the best. He hates his father, but he loves his cock.

"Be quiet, boy," Ozai unnecessarily says, grips his arms tightly and drives into him with a wild abandon.

He doesn't think about screaming - he never does; why Ozai feels the need to always remind him to be quiet is beyond him, like so many things seem to be. He's not even really here in the moment either. He's somewhere far away while he takes his father's hard cock in his ass. And that's not his father he's trapped beneath - no, it's an older gentleman, a stranger he meets and sees naked only at night, a stranger whose cock he's been dreaming of filling him. Zuko's never had a father, not really.

Thrust after thrust, Zuko's own erection drives him mad trapped between the sheets and his own arms held down by Ozai's hands.

His father comes in him after one long thrust, bits down on Zuko's shoulder, leaving a trail of saliva and redness that makes a strange satisfaction bloom in Zuko, not for any good reason except he knows a bruise will form there, ugly and dark.

He turns Zuko over roughly to face him, and bends his head down to take Zuko's dick in his mouth, doing wild things to Zuko with his tongue. Ozai's long hair is out of its royal style and Zuko tugs on it harshly, to spur his father on.

~*~

The first time it happens, it's after his mother disappears. He doesn't know how his life will change. Can't do anything but look confused as his father touches him, strange new feelings unfurling in his chest – confusion, fear, anticipation, whole soul being plunged somewhere down past his stomach. No one has ever touched him there, even he has never allowed himself to do anything beyond a few experimental tugs.

He's afraid but he can't refuse his father. He knows he should feel safe but he doesn't feel it; his father's rough with him and doesn't listen to Zuko's protestations, just shushes him and goes back to stroking Zuko, stroking his penis, his nipples, touching him everywhere so Zuko's hard and straining to breath.

And Zuko… Zuko didn't know you could do that. Didn't know you could feel that way. And then suddenly he's sprouting, going off the deep end.

He's far past the point of no return.

~*~

Zuko gets a burned eye for his insolence and his father coming to his room that night, ripping his clothes away while Zuko stands there shivering in the suddenly cold room. He makes Zuko bend over his knees and spanks him across his backside, his butt cheeks, then takes Zuko without any preparation so Zuko doesn't just hurt emotionally now, but bears the physical pain too. But because Zuko's more than a little prideful, he deep-throats his father's erection with sharp teeth and when his father starts coming in his mouth, he takes the penis rather ungracefully out of his mouth and gags on purpose, making the semen spill across his face and run down his lips, chin, throat, bare heaving chest.

The repeated spanking hurts but it doesn't keep his erection down. And when his father shoves him down onto the bed, grabs his dick and tugs it into his mouth, Zuko reaches out and brings his father's head closer, feels the hot heat of Ozai's mouth, his beard and stubble brushing Zuko's shaft. He wants to cry out with the pleasure that's seeping quickly into his chest and making it expand, but bites his lips, enough to tear his already chapped lips and taste the small amount of blood pooling there. And thinks, _yes, yes, make me blind, hurt me_.


End file.
